Baltika - Stories
Demihan Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Baltika: I FEEL LIKE HAVING FISH TODAY You can eat?='Demi:' You can eat? Baltika: YES Baltika: MEAL ETIQUETTE IS ONE OF THE BASIC PROGRAMS IN MY DATABASE Baltika: THE METHOD OF CONSUMING FOOD FROM DIFFERENT ERAS AND COUNTRIES HAS BEEN INPUT IN MY MEMORY Baltika: IN OTHER WORDS, I AM GUARANTEED TO KNOW HOW TO EAT DELICIOUS FISH Demi: .....I see. That wasn't what I was asking about. Either way, respect slightly up. |-|What happens to stuff you eat?='Demi:' What happens to stuff you eat? Baltika: IT GETS BROKEN DOWN INTO ATOMIC PARTICLES WITHIN MY BODY Baltika: IT THEN GETS RECONSTRUCTED INTO A DIFFERENT SUBSTANCE, AND IS SUBSEQUENTLY EXCRETED Baltika: BY THE WAY, THE TENDON I ATE THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY BECAME A PAIR OF SOCKS FOR MASTER AND SOME DETERGENT Demi: ......Huh. As I remain uncertain of the validity of his claims, respect somewhat up. |-|Why?='Demi:' Why? Baltika: MEALS AT HOME FOR THE PAST 7 DAYS HAVE CONSISTED OF MEAT, FOR EVERY MEAL Baltika: THERE IS ALSO 14 MEALS WORTH OF CHICKEN STORED IN MASTER'S FREEZER Baltika: AAH. I WANT TO EAT SOMETHING DIFFERENT WHEN GOING OUT TO EAT, AT LEAST Demi: ...I know how that feels. I got a surprisingly normal answer! Respect super up. Situation 2 Baltika: I'VE HAD ENOUGH TODAY, I CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER, I HAVE TO HAVE A DRINK What's wrong?='Demi:' What's wrong? Baltika: GRRR! I AM CURRENTLY MEGA PISSED AT MASTER RIGHT NOW Baltika: MY TREASURE, THE FOOTAGE I SPENT 480 HOURS RECORDING, 27 HOURS EDITING... Baltika: DAMN MASTER!! HE WENT AND DELETED IT! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Baltika: MY POEM... MADE WITH VOICE CLIPS OF MASTER SLEEP-TALKING AND TALKING TO HIMSELF, MY "INCEL LOVE SONG"... Baltika: I EVEN HAD THE ARRANGEMENTS PLANNED OUT TO BROADCAST IT NATIONWIDE!! Demi: .....That sounds like something that'd get deleted. As I felt he got what he deserved, respect super up. |-|You can get drunk?='Demi:' You can get drunk? Baltika: YES Baltika: ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TURN OFF MY ALCOHOL DECOMPOSITION FUNCTION Baltika: I GET A GOOD BUZZ, GRUMBLE OVER MY PROBLEMS, AND ONCE I'M SATISFIED, I REMOVE IT FROM MY SYSTEM Baltika: WITH MY MECHANICAL BODY, I CAN CONTROL HOW DRUNK I GET AND FOR HOW LONG I WISH Baltika: FUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM AN ALMIGHTY ANDROID! Demi: ...Are you feeling better already? As I listen to Baltika's roaring laughter, respect slightly up. |-|I'll have a drink too!='Demi:' I'll have a drink too! Baltika: .........REALLY? Demi: Yeah. I'll drink with you. Baltika: ........SNIFFLE. COMMANDER, YOU'RE SO NICE Baltika: SO DIFFERENT FROM MY MASTER. I'LL STICK WITH YOU FOREVER Baltika: I'M GOING TO BE YOUR SON NOW, COMMANDER Demi: Huh....? As I struggle to think up a reply, respect somewhat up. Situation 3 Baltika: TODAY I WILL CONSUME CURRY Curry is delicious.='Demi:' Curry is delicious. Baltika: YES, MOST INTELLIGENT LIFEFORMS LOVE CURRY Baltika: MASTER IS THE SAME Baltika: AS SUCH, IT IS ALSO NECESSARY FOR ME TO LEARN THE TASTE OF CURRY Baltika: I WILL LEARN TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE CURRY, AND MASTER WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME Demi: (So you're going to make it for him...) As I sense kindness from him, respect super up. |-|Curry research?='Demi:' Curry research? Baltika: YES. I AM INVESTIGATING CURRY Baltika: I WILL EAT CURRY, AND ANALYZE ITS EXACT COMPONENTS WITHIN MY BODY Baltika: I WILL THEN RECONVERT THOSE COMPONENTS INTO A CURRY-FLAVORED CALORINFRIEND Demi: Why make curry into a handheld snack...? But, it does sound like it could be good. Respect somewhat up. |-|In a hurry for curry? Just kidding.='Demi:' In a hurry for curry? Just kidding. Baltika: .......... Baltika: UM. THIS IS RATHER HARD FOR ME TO ASK, BUT Baltika: HAVE YOU SUSTAINED DAMAGE TO YOUR HEAD RECENTLY Demi: .......No. Respect barely up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories